High School Never Ends
by X.x.X.DementedCheeseNip.X.x.X
Summary: CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Enter: Uzumaki Naruto!

High School Never Ends

_ItaNaruSasu _

Naruto Uzumaki is the new kid at Konoha High School and he's in for a real surprise. When the hottest dudes in the whole school are after your ass, you can't really do anything about it, right? Wrong! Naruto figures it out and purposely taunts them until one makes a move. Who'll get the Uzumaki's ass?

_Actually you all get to vote for who gets him!!!_

I officially hate my parents.. I was half drunk and I fell asleep on my computer and my _mom_ deleted my story!!! She told me after I woke up!! Well it was kind of my fault anyways, I fell asleep with my screen thingy on and I was told not to drink a margarita!! Hehe, I couldn't help it.. besides at least I didn't get sick. Well here's the crappy school story I started on and I guess you can tell that it's gonna be yaoi!!!!

* * *

**Chapter I

* * *

**

" I really don't want to do this.." A blond sighed as placed his forehead against the cold glass of his sister's car. His blond hair was sticking out in a permanent bed head look. His crystal blue eyes were glued to the unimpressive scenery on the outside of the vehicle. His tanned skin was pure and natural and his wasn't muscled like most males his age. He looked like a small female, because he'd yet to loose of his baby fat, yet he had no extra body fat.

He was smaller than the average female and most considered him to be kawaii or cute, he was also, what you'd call a chibi-ish type of kid. The blond could've been mistaken for an angel as his crystal clear eyes wandered around lazily, and the innocent aura around him, he defiantly _would_ be mistaken for an angel. His name…Uzumaki Naruto.. cousin of the great Kyuubi, the legendary archeologist.

Naruto snuck a glance at his cousin, and saw she was wearing.. an attractive outfit. She wore a light blue tank top that stopped right above her belly button. She had low cut pants that rode her thighs as she had her deep auburn hair tied into a low ponytail. She wore a blue fishnet that went to the crease of her elbow on her right arm, and on the other it was from the crease to the wrist.

" Now, now.. Naru-chan.. please don't make this harder than it seems.." the beautiful female said as she came to a stop. Her burgundy eyes were full of love and tenderness as she looked at her nephew. She had a gently smile on her tanned face as she slowly stepped out of her vehicle. Her nephew was currently pouting as she chuckled to herself. Although on the inside she scoffed at what her was wearing, I mean c'mon since when was all black attire back _in_ again?!

Black Tripp pants that wear loosely hanging off his small and tender thighs. A black long-sleeved shirt with slits going across the arms and some kind of band icon on the front and Kyuubi could barely make out the word "Godsmack". The black long-sleeved tee had a shirt underneath which looked to be deep maroon in color. Around his small and tanned wrist a black sweatband with a neon green skull with fake gold attached to it. Finally around his neck a Metallica choker clung to his neck as if it wanted to kill him. The black and red letters were puffed out and it contained spikes that poked out about two centimeters from the collar, they were actually studs.

Kyuubi just sighed as she walked around the sleek black vehicle as she let her hand glide along as she walked. As she approached the passenger side of the car she stopped to see a single tear falling down Naruto's plump face. Her face became confused as she continued to look on. She walked a little bit closer and saw Naruto holding a small picture frame that held a 2.1 x 2.8 picture in it as that single tear dropped onto the delicate body.

Kyuubi could clearly see the four in the picture frame as she gasped, " That's from...!!"

Inside the frame were four children around the age of six or seven. They all were gathered around a sakura tree and a small blond was in front of the three of them laughing as they all had huge grins plastered on their faces. Everyone except the blond, which she guessed who Naruto was, had deep raven hair.

The female of the group had her long, deep, raven hair in a braid and was on the right of Naruto with a genuine smile on her face. She wore an overly large a light blue shirt that said, ' I don't care about your messed up life..', but thankfully she wore a pink shirt under it. You could clearly see it as the light blue tee was hanging off of her shoulders. Her long and deep blue khaki's rode her thighs much like hers. She had no shoes on and feet were hidden due to the position that she was in. Her legs were bent and she was basically sitting on her feet. Under her picture Naruto had written a name, but due to the glare she couldn't read it. Like the rest of them, excluding Naruto she had deep onyx orbs, but for her they looked a lot like an owls eyes.

The first male Kyuubi saw was standing behind Naruto and he had a pale complexion he had a goofy grin much like Naruto's. His wild black hair stood out at unbelievable angles and it had a few tints of blue in it. He was wearing a black wife-beater or tank top that had in big, deep, and bold maroon kanji 'die' going straight down three times. He wore baggy jeans much like the girl but his clung to his waist. Kyuubi noticed the white sleeves coming from under the black tee. The male had his left arm on his hip and his right arm was hidden because he was giving Naruto rabbit ears. Naruto had written his name over the boys head but it was smudged and all she could make out was a Z and that's about it.

The final male she saw looked to be the most mature of the group. He had shoulder length jet-black hair that he had tied up in a low ponytail which held very little of his hair. He had a small smirk on his face but you could see the deep emotions it held as he onyx eyes were glued to the three that were playfully grinning and smiling goofily. He was wearing a long-sleeved that was a light purple and a deep green sash that held it up, incase it fell. The boy seem very mature for his age and unlike the rest of them he wore a pair of camouflage pants that were a perfect fit for the boy. She saw his longish bangs were loosely hanging to the sides of his slender face. He was clear of all the baby fat unlike the female and Naruto. Before she could read the name under him Naruto pulled the frame to his chest.

Kyuubi felt sorry for the boy, before his parents passed away she had no clue of the boy. It wasn't until a good friend of hers that lived close to the boy notified her about him three years later. The boy was incredible for his age though, having to live by yourself after your parents are brutally murdered in front of you and having to live with it for three years.

Hating yourself, because you were too weak to do anything. Abusing yourself by cutting your wrists and starving yourself to the point your placed in seclusion in a Mental Hospital. Going to therapy for a year, listening to all kinds of crap you really don't care about.

Before she's met the blond she was a very stuck-up person, Kyuubi felt a pang in her heart as she remembers the times she ignored the boy. She also remembered the way the blond said thirteen words that made her change her view of life.

_"You can hate, detest me, and beat me.. but _**please**_ don't forget me!" _

Kyuubi felt a single tear coming to her eye as well. She quickly wiped it away along with any other memories that panged her heart at night or whenever they weren't needed. She knocked on the window gently as Naruto looked at her with a pouting/fearful face.

" Kyu-chan…Do I have to go?"

Naruto questioned as he slowly got out of the car as he walked around to the backside of it and popped the trunk and pulled out a suitcase that went to his knees.

" Naru-kun.. give it a try! What do you say.. You try the second semester for half of the nine-weeks and if you don't like it I'll bring you to the Kiri with me. They have a nice school, so deal..?"

Kyuubi asked as she silently hoped Naruto would accept the deal as if her life depended on it. Naruto nodded hesitantly as she squealed and glomped him gently. Naruto looked surprised as she basically tackled him and he chuckled as she let him go and straightening her fishnets and jeans. She pulled her hair our of the low ponytail and just let her hair fall gracefully down to her slender waist.

Naruto and Kyuubi were walking down the cracked, razed, and broken down sidewalk. It kept going for at least half of a mile. As the two reached the end it made as hard left turn and the curb was weathered away as it was slowly breaking away. They made the left turn another mile and a half of the broken and ragged walkway.

Kyuubi resisted a chuckle as she watched her blond cousin out of the corner of her maroon eye. Naruto was glaring at the unimpressive scenery. Decomposing vines that used to wind around the now rusted gates of iron that were dulled and covered in a thick moss. Thick cobwebs hung from the dead branches and the rotten leaves as the dirty and dead leaves were clinging to the sticky strings of the silky woven strings tangled in the tree branches.

Naruto shivered lightly as his fear of spiders kicked in. He'd been afraid of spiders ever since an incident in the fifth grade. Some kid had thrown a bunch of realistic spiders all over him and he'd been in the hospital for undergoing a violent seizure.

Dead leaves blew past Naruto's face as he looked up into the air as he saw the tip of some kind of cathedral of some sort. He then he glanced at her cousin who had a foxy grin plastered on her face as she snickered out of control. The cracked and beaten up sidewalk came to yet_ another_ hard left turn.

In front of Naruto stood the most breath-taking school he'd ever seen. The main building was at least around 600 feet in length and stood about 135 feet high!! In the background had two giant buildings about 100 ft taller than the main entrance. The one on the right had a giant G was a dark pink in color as the one on the left had a B in a black color.

Naruto stood in awe as Kyuubi chuckled again as she glanced at Naruto. Naruto, after five minutes of gaping, pulled his mouth back from the cold sidewalk. Naruto looked around and saw a group of people standing in a circle and some were shouting obscenities and other comments Naruto couldn't hear.

Naruto choked as Kyuubi chuckled but stood gaping at the scene, dropping his suitcase in the process. A long-haired male.. or was that a female.. that was really flat-chested? (S)he was in a heated kiss with a red-headed boy. The brunette's waist length hair was in a mess as the red-head undid the pathetic tie and ran his fingers through the male's hair. Kyuubi was confused so she went with a male.

Naruto was looking dead at the red-haired one, his outfit was similar to that of his. Except the wore a pair of red Tripp pants with black metal chains, while his were black with white chains. The red-head was smaller than that of the brunette but apperantly he was the dominate type. His deep..blood-red hair stuck up in a messy halo of spikes.. much like his. He had a thick outline of eyeliner around his eyes, which made him look like a panda. In the far right corner of his eye was a kanji for 'ai' or love.

His t-shirt was a short sleeved black one with a design of metallic pink. The metallic silver glittered with hot pink contrast the H.I.M heartagram. Dangling from his neck was cross that had curved at the beginning of the tips it had the exact same symbol on there as of his shirt.

The long-haired one, was wearing a simple outfit that consisted of the bandages wrapped around his forehead as if trying to keep something hidden. His skin was pale, so it brought out feature any girl would want, and it also brought out his hair. He was wearing a deep red shirt and a pair of black khaki short that went down to his thigh and from there, from there to his foot he was covered in bandages.

Naruto and Kyuubi continued to walk on as if nothing happened and all the way Naruto kept his eye glued to the red-haired one. Naruto was dragging his suitcase and Kyuubi ignored the scene as a small blush was forming on her face.

* * *

Inside the building was just as amazing as the outside. Inside the building was like the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, multiple plants hung from the ceiling as the window spread out about halfway across the window. The sun was glistening into the window as Naruto winced.

Naruto looked at the fountain in the middle of the building, which was about seven feet high. Naruto fumed, as his thoughs raged and he cursed the water fountain for being taller than him!!! Everyone _was and still _**is** taller that him!!!

After Naruto calmed down Naruto was glancing around cautiously as Kyuubi was looking around for something. She squeaked as she found what she was looking for, a glass door about 7 feet high was reflecting the suns light off as it blinded Naruto.

Naruto huffed as he picked up his suitcase and followed his cousin who was skipping into the room with an extra bounce in her attitude. Her long hair was flying everywhere, not that she cared, she calmed once she reached the door and knocked.

" C-co-come I-in!!"

A small voice answered as the shyness came from her unsteady tone as Kyuubi opened the door and motioned for him to follow. Naruto trudged into the office which was basically Hawaii, pictures of multiple places hung in random places but matched where they were placed.

When Naruto entered he saw a small girl about his age sitting behind the receptionists desk and working with the computer.

Her long dark-blue bangs went to her shoulders as the rest went to her waist, but it was pulled into a low ponytail by a pale white ribbon. Her pale white/lavender eye crept Naruto out as she looked at him as her face flared up in a heated blush.

She was wearing an outfit much like his cousin but hers was a pale yellow and in the middle of her tee was a small red flame in the middle of her chest area. Her dark blue khaki's reached donw to her kness as black fishnet continued from there. Her skin was pale and looked soft to the touch, Naruto did admit she looked real cute.

" M-my n-names Hi-hinata Hyuuga.. may I h-help y-you t-two?"

The shy one dubbed as "Hinata" questioned Kyuubi and Naruto as she rolled away from her computer desk and to the desk with multiple papers on it.

" Ahh.. yes!! I'm here to register my cousin Naruto! He'll be staying.. this is a boarding school right..?"

Kyuubi asked as she became genuinely confused and placed an arm behind her head. Hinata let out a giggle as she nodded shyly and told Kyuubi of all the details that this Konoha High offered as Kyuubi signed multiple papers.

Hinata nodded as she stood up she quietly walked over to another door about five feet from where she was previously seated. She gently knocked, but a gruff voice that held an irritated tone snapped, " Nani.. Hinata-chan? Who done what now..?"

" A-ano.. Anko-san.. the new student i-is h-here!!" Hinata squeaked as she placed her index fingers together as a woman that was dressed..uh.. in very little.

Naruto felt his face flaring up and he clenched his eyes shut, Kyuubi on the other hand chuckled and began to talk with this Anko character.

Naruto saw the mental image in his tiny head as Anko's violently dyed(?) purple hair was pulled up and had so much gel in it that the ends just stood up. Her thin brown trench coat was blowing as she flung the door open, her brown mini-skirt which hugged her thighs. She wore nothing else but a thin fishnet that was showing of some of her better assests.

Naruto continued to keep his eyes shut until Anko and Kyuubi went into the door she'd slammed open. Hinata was _still_

shyly pressing her index fingers together as she sat down and offered him a seat. Naruto accepted the offer and plopped down as he _politely _thank the young brunette as her face flared up.

" Arigatou!! Hina-chan!!"

Hinata's pale face lit up into seven different shades of red as Naruto placed a hand around her. It was completely silent in the office as Hinata shyly poked her fingers again. After a while Anko and Kyuubi came out, which this Anko had a very smug smile on her face.

Naruto resisted the urge to shiver as Kyuubi bent down and pecked him on the cheek as she gave him a knowing look. The " You-better-not-screw-this-up-but-I-hope-you-like-it-here" look. Naruto nodded and Kyuubi began walk away when Anko called out, " Ne, Aroma-san..just call the school or me if you have any questions!!"

Naruto gave his cousin a questioning look as she winked and he understood, her being a world-class archeologist and all. She nodded at Anko and left the room, as Naruto stood up but Anko got his attention.

" All right, Naruto-kun! Today, Hinata will lead you to all of you classes, but don't expect to remember all of them because this here's a big school!! Hinata will lead you to your _next_ class. Right now.. you have fifth period with me. Oh.. here's your schedule."

Naruto gently grabbed it from her hand.. not wanting to tick this lady off and scanned through it as on caught his eye and his face was flushed.

* * *

**_Uzumaki Naruto _**

**_HmRm. 500 – Orochimaru & Kabuto Yakushi _**

**_DrRm# - 500 _**

**Hatake Kakashi – Math - 333 **

**Yuuhi Kurenai – English and Social Languages - 463 **

**Sarutobi Asuma – Debate - 321 **

**Matio Gai – Gym - Outside **

**_Mitarashi Anko – Sex Education - 499 _**

**Orochimaru and Yakushi Kabuto – Science - 500 **

**Umino Iruka – Literature - 221 **

**Tsunade – The art of Medical Procedures - 392 **

**Jirayia – Theater Arts - 391

* * *

**

Anko chuckled as a bell rang and she grabbed Naruto's black sleeves and drug him towards the door, " Anko-san!! What about my stuff!!!???"

Anko came to a halt as she placed her index finger on her lips as she thought for a moment. She smiled as a man twice his size came up behind him. His scarred face, the burn marks, and several holes in his head, lead Naruto to believe that he'd been tortured some how. Naruto didn't even bother looking at what he wore, his head was.. most interesting.

" Here.. take these to room uh…" Anko said as she glanced back at the schedule which she held in her left hand. She chuckled as the elder one scoffed at her, " Oh yeah!! Room 500!! Here's the key, bring it back to me 'kay, Ibiki!!"

Anko said as the dubbed " Ibiki" nodded and grabbed his suitcase with ease and walked down a hallway that looked like an intersection. He made a left turn and Naruto saw him disappear. Anko went the same way with him but she made the northwest turn and they continued to be drug/ or drag to a door with the numbers "499" in a gold plate.

Anko busted in startling half of the class as everyone got quite when their eyes landed on Naruto. Whispers began to arise as Naruto got very uncomfortable and so he hid behind the sadist as her trench coat hid his small form.

Anko sighed as she gave the class a stern glare which shut most of them up, but most used sign language. Anko chuckled as she stepped aside as Naruto gulped as the class stared at him. A small blush covered his cheeks as he pouted, making him absolutely adorable and moslestable. Most girls were giving him a lust-filled look and puppy-eyes, and Naruto knew what they meant, " Are you single..?"

Naruto could've sworn a few boys gave him looks that said, " Oh-shit-he-is-a-hot-mother-fucker!!" Anko grabbed his shoulder a little hard as she shouted, " Okay, quit eyeing the runt like a piece of meat!! His name's Uzumaki Naruto and while he is in this class I expect you _all_ to treat him like you do everyone else!! With a little respect!!!!"

Naruto blushed as a few people chuckled and boys winked at him as his face flared up. " Okay.. who's sitting by themselves..?"

Multiple thuds were heard as the boys and a few female shoved girls/guys out of their chairs and hands arose. Anko's left eyebrow was furrowed as it twitched.

" All right.. go sit with Kiba.. Kiba raise your damn hand!!" Anko hissed as the students returned to his or her seats and an ivory hand rose from the back of the room. Naruto couldn't get a good look at him but he walked up the staircase which the desks were connected to as most boys were giving him cat-calls in a low whisper and Anko began to talk about something as he reached the top.

This "Kiba" character was wearing a long-sleeved black tee which consisted of a System of a Down logo featuring a skull with two hands and shackles connected to the clock like surface. His black Tripp pants featured purple stitching and accents, removable chains, spike and stud accents, mesh accents, grommet accents and a zip and button fly. He also sported two upside down triangle on each cheek and his hand automatically went to his face.

Naruto sat down as he observed his face out of the corner of his eye, the insipid tone of his skin brought out those wild cheek marks and wild brown eyes.

" OK!! Now who can tell me about the male reproductive system? Naruto.. since you're new here.. tell me what you know about anything to do with males or whatever I just said?"

Naruto turned twenty different shades of red as Kiba's eyes glanced in his direction an only one thought ran through his head as Naruto stuttered, _' HOT!!!!!' _

" Uhh.. I know a little about homosexuality.."

" Yosh!! That's our next topic!! Go on explain.. Hurry though you got about five minutes.. That office call took up most of the class.."

Naruto took a deep breath as he exhaled and began his lecture on homosexuals, "Homosexuality refers to sexual and romantic attraction between individuals of the same sex. The first recorded use of the word was in 1869 by Karl-Maria Kertbeny, but the prevalence of the concept owes much to the work of the German psychiatrist, Richard Freiherr von Krafft-Ebing, and his 1886 work 'Psychopathia Sexualis'." He stated as Anko nodded as he quoted the last two words and took in a little bit more air.

"As such, the current use of the term has its roots in the broader 19th century tradition of personality taxonomy. These continue to influence the development of the modern concept of sexual orientation, gaining associations with romantic love and identity in addition to its original, exclusively sexual meaning."

Naruto stopped to see Anko gaping a bit and he continued as he gulped down air.

" Homosexuality is usually contrasted with heterosexuality and bisexuality. The term _gay_ is used predominantly to refer to homosexual males. _Lesbian_ is a gender-specific term that is only used for homosexual females. The adjective _homosexual_ is also used for same-sex sexual relations between persons of the same sex who do not identify themselves as gay or lesbian. Three major forms of homosexual relationships are proposed by anthropologists: egalitarian, gender-structured, and age-structured. Of these, one is usually dominant in a given society at a given time. As there are different biological, historical and psychosocial components to sex and gender, no single label or description will fit all individuals."

Anko was now jaw-on-the-floor as Naruto blushed cutely as he asked, " Anything wrong.. Sensei..?"

He asked as his blond spikes were covering the blush on his face as he placed his finger in his mouth as Anko shook her head.

" Damn.. you taught my whole fuckin' lesson.."

" Sorry.."

" NO! I'm glad you said all of that.. now I ain't gotta teach it!!"

" All right.. your homework tonight is to give me a three page report on maleXmale relationships and where the term yaoi comes from!!! I expect it on my desk the very second you walk your asses through that damn door!!! Understood!"

Most of the class groaned but some squealed as Naruto had a small smile on his face as a shrill bell rang and Naruto began to ask the brunette next to him where the next room was but the boy was already long gone.

" Where are you goin'?"

Naruto stopped as he heard Anko question as he walked to the door, " Uh.. my next class.. the schedule says it's right next to your room..500.."

Anko chuckled nervously and defended herself by saying, " Yeah, yeah, you little runt... I knew that.."

Naruto grinned at now dubbed sadist for some reasn he thought that'd match her and walked out of the room and looked around looked to his right and saw 497 and to his left and saw 501. He sighed as he was about to ask Anko until he looked straight ahead and saw the room 500.

Naruto walked out and into the crowded hallways as he tried to pry himself through the multitude of teens and collided with a very slightly taller figure.

As Naruto hit the floor all movement stopped as the individual he crashed into hissed violently, " Watch were you're going newbie! People like you are the kinds who piss me off the most!!"

The killing aura radiated off the being as the first thing Naruto saw was black.

* * *

**TBC **

Cliffy!!

How can guess who the person is!!!! Well as promised this is a poll so you can vote on who gets Naruto it's you choice out of all the characters you pick.. but there is one condition though.. this is a YAOI story!!!! So I think you know what that means.. yep!!!!

(?) Naruto couldn't tell if it was dyed or if it was her natural hair color.

_ItaNaruSasu! _

**_P.S. _**

_**I won't update until I get five reviews!! I don't take unsigned reviews so too bad for you!!!! **__**

* * *

****Next Time:****

* * *

** _

His grayish/silverish hair as hanging in front of his face as the rest was in a low ponytail. His black-rimmed glasses were hanging at the tip of his nose as he slid them up with his middle finger, causing them to glare. His black shirt that was sleeveless, but wore a maroon long-sleeved tee under it. His blue and baggy khaki jeans were cut along the lower leg area as Naruto saw his slender figure and his eyes caught the glare in the man's deep brown eyes as he looked and back at the teen.

Naruto looked at the gothic kid in front of him as those jade eyes held something in them like his held so long ago. Loneliness.. Pain.. Guilt.. but his also reflected scenes of death and murder.

_Blood seeped out of the crushing organ as he squeezed it hard as his little body would let him. The very second he did the heart burst open spraying the young one and the cold hard ground with blood. The young male dropped the heart as he brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly licked the blood off of his hand._

_" Y-you little monster!! DO N-NOT TOUCH ME! I-I did thi-this o-on my own.. I c-could n-nev-never lo-love something like lo-love something like **you**!!!! " the blond hissed as he summoned the last bit of his strength and slapped the young boy as he recoiled and began to whimper as something inside of him raged._


	2. PandaEyed Asshole

High School Never Ends

_ItaNaruSasu_

Naruto Uzumaki is the new kid at Konoha High School and he's in for a real surprise. When the hottest dudes in the whole school are after your ass, you can't really do anything about it, right? Wrong! Naruto figures it out and purposely taunts them until one makes a move. Who'll get the Uzumaki's ass?

_Actually you all get to vote for who gets him!!!_

I officially hate my parents.. I was half drunk and I fell asleep on my computer and my _mom_ deleted my story!!! She told me after I woke up!! Well it was kind of my fault anyways, I fell asleep with my screen thingy on and I was told not to drink a margarita!! Hehe, I couldn't help it.. besides at least I didn't get sick. Well here's the crappy school story I started on and I guess you can tell that it's gonna be yaoi!!!!

_**Warnings: **Most of this chapter focuses on the mysterious person's past and it might be a bit gorish to some point! So if you don't like bloody scenes don't flame meh!!_

**Congrats to Anniert!!!! You got it right!!!!**

_

* * *

_**Chapter II

* * *

**

**--- **_Recap _**---**

_Most of the class groaned but some squealed as Naruto had a small smile on his face as a shrill bell rang and Naruto began to ask the brunette next to him where the next room was but the boy was already long gone._

" _Where are you goin'?"_

_Naruto stopped as he heard Anko question as he walked to the door, " Uh.. my next class.. the schedule says it's right next to your room..500.."_

_Anko chuckled nervously and defended herself by saying, " Yeah, yeah, you little runt... I knew that.."_

_Naruto grinned at now dubbed sadist for some reasn he thought that'd match her and walked out of the room and looked around looked to his right and saw 497 and to his left and saw 501. He sighed as he was about to ask Anko until he looked straight ahead and saw the room 500._

_Naruto walked out and into the crowded hallways as he tried to pry himself through the multitude of teens and collided with a very slightly taller figure._

_As Naruto hit the floor all movement stopped as the individual he crashed into hissed violently, " Watch were you're going newbie! People like you are the kinds who piss me off the most!!"_

_The killing aura radiated off the being as the first thing Naruto saw was black._

**--- **_End Recap_** ---**

Naruto's head shot up as the red-head from before and his eyes widened as those jade-green eyes narrowed. Those thick black rings around his eyes and that blood-red hair made Naruto wary of this pale being.

" Next time.. I suggest you watch where you're going.. you blond idiot!" he quietly said as Naruto's left eye and right eyebrow twitched as he stood up and dusted his Tripp pants off, chains rattling in the process. He was about a half of a head shorter than the red-head and the killing intent the rolled off of him seemed similar to Kyuubi when she was mad.

What pissed Naruto off was that he was staring right at his face. Naruto tried to walke off but this creep put his hand in the way, " I wasn't done talking to you.. stupid piece of shit.."

Naruto froze, but not at the tone, but the word usage. Those words... so familiar but so far away, Naruto whipped around as his normally soft baby blue eyes were hard, cold, and determined.

The red-head gasped a bit as the next thing he knew he was actually pinned against the wall as multiple people started whispering things like, " oh my god.. he got Gaara.." " Shit.. the little blond is dead.." " Good god.. how hell did that happen!? How'd Gaara get caught off-guard like that..?"

" What's going on here..?!"

A new voice arose as the crowd continued on their way not wanting to mess with this teacher. A young male about 23 stepped into the crowded.. well clearing as he spotted the red-haired male and the small blond on top of him.

" Subaku no Gaara.. I'd expect something out of you.. but I haven't seen you before.."

His grayish/silverish hair as hanging in front of his face as the rest was in a low ponytail. His black-rimmed glasses were hanging at the tip of his nose as he slid them up with his middle finger, causing them to glare. His black shirt that was sleeveless, but wore a maroon long-sleeved tee under it. His blue and baggy khaki jeans were cut along the lower leg area as Naruto saw his slender figure and his eyes caught the glare in the man's deep brown eyes as he looked and back at the teen.

Naruto looked at the gothic kid in front of him as those jade eyes held something in them like his held so long ago. Loneliness.. Pain.. Guilt.. but his also reflected scenes of death and murder.

The blonde got off of the slightly taller one known as "Gaara" and for some reason or another Naruto though he might get along with this one. The gray-haired male coughed as Gaara got up and dusted himself off and the male signaled for him to come over.

It seemed Gaara was the kind of person who'd dare you to tell him what to do. He seemed like he hurt you brutally if you even looked at him the wrong way. He did so, but reluctantly slow as the male pulled him off to the corner and began lecturing him about being a civilized human being and at least acting like he cares. Gaara scowling at him as he nodded and gave a small 'Hn' as the elder male sent him to class.

Gaara glared at Naruto as he trudged down the now empty hallways and the gray-haired male approached him. Naruto unconsciously backed up as the male had a small smirk pasted on his face as he towered of Naruto.. like everyone else. The elder one began to look Naruto over as he eyed the boys face quite.. intently.

Naruto swallowed the invisible lump in his throat as the male nodded and slyly questioned as Naruto began to think he was somehow related to Anko.

" You must be the new kid.. Ne?"

" Hai.. ano.."

" Yakushi.. Kabuto Yakushi.."

The one dubbed as "Kabuto" said as Naruto continued to look at him, " What happened out here.. and.. never mind.. I'm sure Gaara started it anyways."

Naruto nodded as Kabuto walked towards the room and the blond felt a pang in his heart as he indicted the red-head for the blame.

* * *

**Gaara's POV **

I glared at the blond runt before I walked over to Kabuto-_sensei_. I've never liked that man, nor have I that snaky bastard that the idiot sucks up to, Orochimaru. What the hell kind of a name is that anyways!?!

But...

The blond one.. he reminds me of myself when I was younger and much more naïve. Those baby blue orbs he calls eyes held that same innocence that mine held.. _once_. I was so naïve to actually believe that this emotion called "love" actually existed, but I was nothing but a fool. I remember when my eyes held that innocence he has, but now.. I'm nothing but a shadow in the eyes of my so-called father.

Oh.. how I'd enjoy ripping his heart out!!

" Subaku no Gaara! Pay attention when I am talking to you!!"

I glanced at my shoulder and saw his hand tightly gripping my nape/shoulder. I slapped it off and he began to rant on and on about how I should at least _act_ like I have some sense. _Sense_! Oh please! Don't make laugh, if there's one thing I don't have that sense!!

" .. you want me to call Shukaku-sama and get him down here?"

I stiffened as I mumbled a small, "Hn.." and he sent me to class and I sent a demanding glare at the blond idiot in the corner. He stood up and that so-called _sensei_ began to explain things and walked into the room with the now blushing blond in tow.

I scoffed and continued to walk down the empty corridor and then _they_ came back to torment me once again. Those damnable memories that always pestered me in the middle of something important. Pain.. they cause so much pain.. and it brought the pain I caused on myself years ago. That same damn pain that always brought me to my knees and those fuckin' tears to my eyes!!!

" Yashamaru.." the name escaped my lips as I felt a small liquid going down my face as I clenched my fists.

* * *

**Flashback **

_Young Gaara sat on his legs as the waded in a pool of blood and a bloody butcher knife in tow as those saltine tears freely fell from his face and collided with the metallic and velvety liquid._

_The thick fluid dripped from the blade as the silk-like liquid interrupted the peaceful puddle. As the crystalline droplets of water fell from his slightly plump face and those thick black rings around his eyes made him adorable._

_His short red hair went to his small forehead and his owlish jade-green eyes were so dilated you could barely see the whites of his eyes. His cut and ragged shirt was sliding off of his pale shoulder and with a bloody ad shaky hand he pulled it up as he sniffled a bit._

" _Y-you only d-did this b-because t-tou-san.. o-ordered y-you t-t-too? R-right.. Y-yashm-maru?" Gaara asked as he gently grabbed the cold and pale hand but his was slapped away as he quickly pulled it back._

_The blond beneath him was bloody as his neck was slit in multiple places and his bloody blond hair was stuck in his mouth and everywhere else. Gaara was apologizing to the elder multiple times but each time he did, the poor child was ignored. _

" _Y-you little monster!! DO N-NOT TOUCH ME! I-I did thi-this o-on my own.. I c-could n-nev-never lo-love something like lo-love something like **you**!!!! " the blond hissed as he summoned the last bit of his strength and slapped the young boy as he recoiled and began to whimper as something inside of him raged._

" _W-why do-don't you finish the j-job you f-f-fuckin' monster!!!"_

_Before the blond knew it Gaara had jammed the now blood soaked dagger deep within his chest. Blood shot out of the slit as Gaara began to twist the blade in circles as he watched the blood shoot out. Finally Gaara had made a hole big enough to for his small and blood covered hand to fit through._

_Gaara saw the small, but stern rib cage and he pulled back and punched through the bones, ignoring the cuts the broken bones cut up his tiny arm. Gaara grabbed the organ that now stopped pumping the delicious looking liquid Gaara then had a crazed look in his eyes as he gripped the organ._

_Gaara ripped the member from its cage as the blue and red veins/arteries broke off and clung to the appendage in Gaara's small hand as he began to crush it. _

_Blood seeped out of the crushing organ as he squeezed it hard as his little body would let him. The very second he did the heart burst open spraying the young one and the cold hard ground with blood. The young male dropped the heart as he brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly licked the blood off of his hand._

_Gaara moaned slightly as he licked the remains of the blood off of his hands as he stood up, picked the blade from Yashamaru's hand, and walked off. Before Gaara disappeared out of sight he turned, the hatred in his hardened jade eyes raging he threw the blade dead in the center of the male's pale throat as a bit of blood dribbled out of it._

_From the on Subaku no Gaara was never seen again until his brother and sister ran off to find him hiding behind a fast food restaurant. _

**End Flashback

* * *

**

I shook my head as he rid myself of the memories of the past and I wiped my face and I placed up that tough mask of mine.

I reached a room labeled "242" and under it was the name "Baki". My sensei was the only one aside from Temari and maybe Kankuro who cared about me. I really cared for them but didn't dare show it I couldn't risk having emotions showing through the cold, uncaring, tough, and silent Subaku no Gaara!

I burst thought the doors without a single care and I saw out of the corner of my eye, Baki with an apologetic look.

The man was of a tan complexion with two severe burn marks on the left side of his cheek. His deep brown eyes were nice and he hid the rest of his face under a veil which was hidden underneath bandages that covered his head, but small strands of black hair peeked from underneath them.

I had a small smile on my face as he blushed a bit but stood up to tell me in a stern tone that I was ten minutes late for class.

I wanted to piss someone off so who better, I shrugged and stuck out my hand and flicked him off which students snickered as he fumed and ordered me to sit, I continued standing as he threatened to suspend me and give three detentions. As I continued to stand, Baki sighed and just stood up and walked out of the door, " Gaara.." he said in a sarcastic tone.

I looked up and saw the twitching of his eyebrow as he narrowed his eyes and smirked as he said, " I'll just get Temari-chan in here!! How's that.. eh?"

My ass was automatically in the seat the second he mentioned my older sister. She maybe sweet but damn it she hits to hard, look at Kankuro!!

" Now that Gaara's decided to participate let's get on with the lesson! So now.. who can answer this and tell me how they got it!?"

**If 8 is 25 percent of (blank) then what is 50 percent? Explain your answer. Tell me how you got your answer and it must be written in a paragraph form!!**

Everyone groaned as they began to work.. except me. I threw my pencil on the floor as I laid my head down and wondered about that.. _cute_.. blond boy!! Wait a minute.. CUTE!!! I'm GAARA for fuck's sake!! Who the hell am I kidding?! He was a hot mother fucker!

* * *

**With Naruto **

* * *

Naruto looked back to see the red-head glaring at him and he shyly followed the Kabuto character. He walked into the room as everyone shut up and glanced at Naruto. Naruto heard a few cat-calls and wolf whistles as he saw the Kiba dude from before. 

" Where'd you like to sit.. Naruto-kun?"

Naruto automatically pointed towards Kiba and winked at him. Although he closed his eyes and nodded Kiba felt his face heating up as something else tried to _go _up.

Kiba let out a muffled groan as the innocent aura around Naruto made Jr. act up. Kiba quickly pulled his arm into his shirt as Naruto plopped down in the chair and placed his elbows to the desktop and soft hands to his chin. Naruto's baby blue eyes glanced towards Kiba and saw the scrunched up look.

Naruto's eyes drifted towards Kiba's slender waist as Kiba's hand froze in it's place. Which was around his paleish belly and Kiba's hand grabbed the shirt and he slid the shirt over his face.

Naruto had a pale and unnoticeable blush on his face, but now that _pale_ blush had flared up and he put Hinata to shame as he flushed.

Under the System of a Down tee was a HIM and Adio combo tee, color which was black. The sleeves were cut, it seems purpously and Naruto found he liked this dog-like teen.

Kiba's wild hair was covering his face.. well most of it as Naruto turned his attention to Kabuto and Kiba turned his attention to the boys lower torso.

* * *

**XXX Kiba's POV XXX**

Hot Damn! This little blond runt is some hot shit! Ooohh!! How I'd like to fuck him senseless and screw him till he can't move!! Shit!! It's every time I do this first the last new kid and now this!!!

After a while of paying attention to the blond, somehow I knew he'd be trouble, but damn it I am too!! So I'll to find out about this runt and see how much trouble he can be.

Oh, yes. I'll know he might hurt me but you know the old sayin' once you go blond(e) you never come back!!! Or however the fuck you say it...

**XXX End Kiba's POV XXX

* * *

**

Kiba took out a small piece of paper from his black Volcom backpack and balled it up quietly as Kabuto stopped writing and glanced at Kiba sharply. Kiba smiled shyly, but to everyone else it was an underground smirk. He popped the small piece of paper in his mouth and after a few seconds he spit it out. He then took a broken pen top and placed it in the hole.

Naruto sighed as something began to get riled up inside of him and he resisted the urge to do the exact same thing. Naruto continued to watch as Kiba inhaled deeply and exhaled violently as the spitball hit a pink-haired girl dead in the back of the head.

" OW!!"

Kabuto turned to see the pink-haired one whining as she rubbed the back of her head. Kabuto's eyes narrowed as she 'eeped' and Kabuto's glaring eyes traveled to Kiba as he was looking around innocently and had a small smirk on his face.

"Haruno Sakura.. could you please explain why you disrupted my class..?"

" But.. Kabuto-sensei!! Someone spit a spitball at me!!"

This Sakura turned her head and glared at Kiba who snickering as she narrowed her jade-green eyes. Naruto took a look at her as he felt his face heating up.

She was cute.. but she had a big forehead…

Her green eyes reminded him of Gaara and her waist length pink hair was reflecting the fluorescent light as did her forehead. Her red and white tee shirt made her look.. a bit more matured than most of the females he's seen today.

Her deep green shorts went to her thighs and another skirt with a pinkish hue and a reddish tint and a white circle in the middle. She was really cute in Naruto's opinion and she blinked at him before turning away, but not before mouthing something to Kiba about meeting in the hallway!

Kiba snorted and actually paid a bit of attention to the lesson and Naruto pulled out a few lead pencils and traded with Kiba. Kiba gave him about ten sheets of paper and Naruto gave him two lead pencils.

" Okay! Nara Shikamaru!! Wake up this instant! Just because Orochimaru is out sick today doesn't mean I'll be anymore easier on you!!"

A male with a pineapple-shaped head lifted it up and glared around the room, until his eyes became trained for the light. His lazy expression was able to have thrown anybody off guard and think he was the stupidest person in school. Like that damn saying: " Don't judge a book by it's cover..!"

Naruto looked towards Kiba and Kiba motioned for him to come over and he explained, " That's Nara Shikamaru, the smartest.. well second smartest person in the school. The first one's a Junior along with all of the _tensai's_ here he's really stuck up! Shikamaru's just and asshole to everyone but the one's he considers _­non-troublesome_! To earn his trust you have to do something that he thinks is.. uh.. not troublesome.."

" And.. your one of them..?"

" Yeah.. I ain't got no clue how I dun did it but damn it I'm happy to his friend!"

"Shikamaru" glared at Kabuto as Kabuto glared back. Naruto 'oohed' as Shikamaru mouthed words towards Kabuto who had a vein bulging on his forehead as Shikmaru smirked.

" All right.. since I'm so troublesome Shikamaru.. I'll show you troublesome is three detentions after school today!"

Shikamaru shrugged as Kabuto continued to write on the dry-erase board, " Now.. Naruto.. do know how to do this..?"

Naruto looked at the equation and gaped slightly, but nodded as he thought for a moment.

**CuSO4 – Cu plus S plus O equals ??**

**List the reaction(s) and explain how you found your answer**

Naruto found this very easy and explained his answer as Kabuto seemed _very_ proud, " It's a decompostion reaction.. The product is being broken down into the reactants. See thereactants are like ingredients for a recipe, they needed to be added together to get your product."

_**RRIINNGG**_

The bell signaled time for the class to leave and Kabuto mentioned for Shikamaru to stay in and talk, while he shouted, " NO HOMEWORK TONIGHT!"

Kiba cheered as Sakura brushed past him pushing him in the process, " ARGH!! You wench!" Sakura had a smirk on her face as she continued on.

Naruto walked out, not paying attention and ran dead into Hinata, who stumbled back a bit. " G-gomen.. Hina-chan!! I didn't mean to!!"

" I-it's ok-okay! Narut-to! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Hinata stuttered as Naruto helped her catch her balance.

Naruto looked around and saw Sakura and Kiba barking and arguing with each other.

" y-you next c-class is.." Hinata stopped as she looked at a copy of Naruto's schedule as she looked around, " Umino I-Iruka-san.."

Hinata began to walk and Naruto snapped back to attention and followed her. She walked out of the larger building and stopped for a moment as she seemed to be searching for something.

" 221.. 221... 221.." she whispered softly to herself as she snapped to attention and jogged towards a much smaller building. Naruto was in a slightly dazed state until she called for him at the entrance of the door.

" Eh.. Matte!!"

Naruto ran towards her as she walked into the building, and froze at the sight before him. A male about his age with multiple piercings in his face and ears had Hinata cornered as she had a horrified look in those pale eyes.

He was about a head taller that him and had a ' Cradle of Filth' long-sleeved tee on. His jet-black hair looked natural as did the pale skin tone. His obsidian eyes were locked on the small female as she stuttered and tried to back away. His Tripp pants featured a dark camo color, straps with grommets all over, six front pockets, four back pockets, back zip legs and drawstring bottoms.bottoms

" Well, well, well. Hyuuga Hinata.. what a surprise.." the male hissed as Hinata whimpered, " Sasuke-san p-please l-leave alone!!"

" L-leave m-me al-lone!"

this Sasuke mocked the brunette as she whimpered, " Leave her alone, you bastard!" Naruto shouted as all movement stopped.

Hinata stopped stuttering

Students stopped moving

Sasuke stopped mocking, but stared at the blond who dared talk to him like that..

" Another blond dobe.. pfth! Those retarded idiots don't know what they're doing. Letting a blond like you in here.. they already made a mistake by letting that pink haired banshee in here along with that mutt Kiba!" sasuke hissed as he was face to face with Naruto. Poor, Naruto only went to his shoulders and glared at the boy over him.

" Now.. say that my face.. idiot.."

" I said ' Leave her alone.. you bastard..!!'"

Sasuke had a smirk on his flawless face as he put his finger to Naruto's forehead and flicked him a bit. Naruto thinking that it was a joke was caught off guard and he stumbled back and in the process grabbed the males shirt and pulled him along with him.

It seemed time itself froze as Sasuke landed on top of Naruto and their faced connected as everyone gasped, cheered, drooled, raged, or in Hinata's case fainted.

* * *

Okay!!! That's all for now!! I'm tired and I wanna go to bed!! Oh, here's the poll so far, it ends on chapter five if I ever get there. Please leave constructive critism!!

* * *

**Itachi - IV**

**Sasuke - IV**

**Kiba - I**

**Neji - I**

**Uh oh!! Uchiha tie!!! Itach and Sasuke this'll be fun to write!! I know I missed something so please help me! WHo knows who the three kids in the picture are in chapter I! Who ever guesses it will get a one-shot written by meh!!**

**I'll give you a hint they ain't OC's!!**


	3. Naruto's First Kiss

High School Never Ends

ItaNaruSasu 

Naruto Uzumaki is the new kid at Konoha High School and he's in for a real surprise. When the hottest dudes in the whole school are after your ass, you can't really do anything about it, right? Wrong! Naruto figures it out and purposely taunts them until one makes a move. Who'll get the Uzumaki's ass?

_Actually you all get to vote for who gets him!!!_

I officially hate my parents.. I was half drunk and I fell asleep on my computer and my _mom_ deleted my story!!! She told me after I woke up!! Well it was kind of my fault anyways, I fell asleep with my screen thingy on and I was told not to drink a margarita!! Hehe, I couldn't help it.. besides at least I didn't get sick. Well here's the crappy school story I started on and I guess you can tell that it's gonna be yaoi!!!!

**Remember folks!! You can vote more than one time!! As long it's in a different chapter!! And DAMN!! I had 11 reviews when I uploaded chapter two!! Now I have 34 you guys rock!!!**

**Anniert.. sorry!! You had two out of three right! The one you missed was Dosu!! Good guess, so I'll write you one anyways! Just leave meh a review or email me and I'll do it!!**

* * *

**Chapter III

* * *

**

_--- Recap --- _

_Hinata stopped stuttering _

_Students stopped moving _

_Sasuke stopped mocking, but stared at the blond who dared talk to him like that.. _

_" Another blond dobe.. pfth! Those retarded idiots don't know what they're doing. Letting a blond like you in here.. they already made a mistake by letting that pink haired banshee in here along with that mutt Kiba!" sasuke hissed as he was face to face with Naruto. Poor, Naruto only went to his shoulders and glared at the boy over him. _

_" Now.. say that my face.. idiot.." _

_" I said ' Leave her alone.. you bastard..!!'" _

_Sasuke had a smirk on his flawless face as he put his finger to Naruto's forehead and flicked him a bit. Naruto thinking that it was a joke was caught off guard and he stumbled back and in the process grabbed the males shirt and pulled him along with him. _

_It seemed time itself froze as Sasuke landed on top of Naruto and their faced connected as everyone gasped, cheered, drooled, raged, or in Hinata's case fainted. _

_--- End Recap --- _

Cold lips met warm ones as the boys fell on top of each of other as everyone went from stone cold frozen to frenzied and panicked.

" Fuck Yeah!! Finally some fuckin' action!! About damn time Sasuke!!!!"

Everyone turned from their crazed state and saw a girl about the age of sixteen with violently dyed orange hair about waist length shouted as her brown eyes were gleaming in excitement. Her skin tone was normal compared to Sasuke and Hinata but she seem kind of off. Her black tee consisted of Gir in robot form hoisting a piggy above his head with "I love this pig!" and An Invader Zim logo hit next to him. Her dark blue khaki shorts went to her knees as she wore a pair of Converse shoes and a few peircings in her right ear.

Another girl about Naruto's age appeared next to the one with the foul mouth. She wore a hoodie which she had zipped up and which also featured Invader Zim but it was slightly different. Her black zip-up hoodie had two front pockets and a front screen that says, "I'm advanced" next to an image of Gir.

Her long black hair was tied in a low ponytail as her long bangs were behind her ears. Her black capris featured removable chains, D-ring and eyelet accents, corset-style lace-up detailing, front and back pockets. Her classic black Converse All Star® high tops come with a twist. One side features a logo from the television show/film _Jackass_!**( I love _jackass_!!) **

Her deep ebony eyes were glazed over in excitement as she watched the two boys break apart. Sasuke pushed back while Naruto pushed forward. Naruto clutched his neck and made gagging sounds as Sasuke began to gag himself. The two girl winked at each other as they giggled at the boys' antics. Sasuke shot up and walked off mumbling something as he glared at the blond boy.

" Ne.. Tayuya-chan.."

" Nani.."

" That boy looks familiar.. I've seen him before!"

" Huh.. where?"

The brunette pulled out a picture similar to the one Naruto had this morning. Her eyes widened as she moved her eyes towards the blond.

" N-Naruto.."

The gagging blond stopped and looked at the black-haired girl as she had a few tears coming to her eyes as she ran up to him. She pulled him into hug, and pulled his into her.. ahem.. as Naruto blushed. He blinked as that voice sounded familiar and he looked up, the female's long black hair seemed to trigger something in his head.

" K-Kin!!"

" Naruto! I've missed you so much!!"

Naruto sighed as Kin let go of him and he looked around, " Where's Zaku and Dosu?"

Kin sighed as she whispered something in his ear and his face flared up. Naruto backed up as he thought about it and he realized that they always were close when they were younger. Naruto smiled a bit as he backed up to Hinata who was still passed out on the floor as she had some drool coming out of her mouth as her eyes were all swirly.

" Uh.. Hina-chan..?"

" Huh?"

Hinata cracked an eye open as she gasped when Naruto was in her face as she turned redder than Gaara's hair. Hinata backed up as she slowly stood up and began to walk away as she froze as a deep voice cut through the silence.

" Well, well, well.. what do we here..?"

Hinata, Kin, this "Tayuya", and Naruto all turned to see a drop-dead gorgeous teen as his features were to die for. his paler than death skin and inky raven-colored hair contrasted each other. His flawless face was clear of any dried blood stains and he had two line going diagonally from his eyes at first and the going in a vertiacal/horiantal line.

His deep black sweater had a few red and white clouds on it and his maroon khaki were ending around his ankle and those eyes.. were so.. bloody. Naruto was staring deep into those eyes as a small smirk was placed on his flawless face as he walked through the crowd as they automatically separated and made way for this junior.

" I-it's It-Itachi!!!"

" DAMN!! What the fuck is _he_ doing here!?"

" I'm here because I can be Tayu-chan.. now if you wouldn't mind... shut up."

" Hai!" _' oh you FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!! GOD DAMNIT!!' _

Itachi walked closer to the blond boy as Naruto backed up and was suddenly cornered as he was in the corner of a wall. Naruto had a waterfall of sweat falling down his face as he searched an escape from this "Itachi" dude.

" My.. you _are_ very tasty looking indeed so I guess you'll need to be a lot more careful around here.. ne?"

" Back off.. I'm warning you! You baka ero!!"

" Pervert.. I prefer you not call _me_ a perv.. you little runt.."

" RUNT!! I'm not a runt you dumb ignorant piece of shit!!"

" Oh my God!! Kami-sama!! Naruto shut up!!"

" N-naruto.. huh.. I-Itachi!!"

" You better listen up good Naru-chan! In a place like this you're gonna need friends and in here they aint easy to come by!!"

Itachi said as he backed up and walked back through the crowd and Kin ran up to him as she had a humongous blush on her face. Kin was poking her fingers together as her knees began to give away, " Naruto.. why.. h-how.. do you know who that is?"

" No.. should I?"

" YES!! DAMN! THAT'S THE HOTTEST MOTHER FUCKER IN THIS FUCKIN' SCHOOL!!!"

" Tayu-chan.. please.."

" Gomen.. Kin.."

" N-naruto!! I-I need to get you to your class! I-Iruka-sensei will be mad!!"

" Oh.. that right Hina-chan!! See ya later Kin.. uh.. Tayuya!!"

Naruto and Hinata waved their goodbyes to the remaining hallway since everyone else ran for their lives for what the blond said to _the_ Uchiha Itachi. They waved.. well Kin did as Tayuya just muttered something about fuckin' douche bag of a teacher I gotta go to.

* * *

**Well!! That's all!! See ya next time!!!**

(:Looks around at angry readers and dodges random sharp and pointy objects thrown at her:)

**ONWARD WITH TEH STORY!!!** (:is now sporting broken leg and multiple stab wounds:)

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were walking silently down the hallways as Naruto looked around and looked on in wonder as he examined the doors and the decorated hallways as he realized that Hinata was tugging at his shirt sleeve. She was a very small tear at the edge of her lavender eye as she looked at the _very_ interesting floor. She kept walking as Naruto looked at her with a bit of worry in his baby blue eyes. 

" Nani..? Hinata-chan what is it..?"

" A-arigatou.. Naruto-kun.. Thank y-you so much!!"

" Huh? What for? Hinata what is why are you crying.."

" Thank you for saving me from Sasuke!!"

" No need.. it's nothing really.."

" No I need to say it.."

"………"

" Sasuke and I were once together and we liked it and he started to cheat on me with other girls.. I-I tried to ig-ignore it.. but it b-became to much.. I started to see Kiba a lot.. he really liked me and vice versa… I thought Sasuke would understand at first but.."

" but.."

" he hurt Kiba really bad he got sent to boot camp for a few months and then the second he got her he.. her tried to hurt me.. but he ended up threatening Kiba and mentally hurting myself.. he said, " You're weak.. you're nothing but a little pathetic loser that means nothing to anyone… it's no wonder.. Neji won't even help you out!!"

" That bastard.."

Hinata came to a halt as Naruto stopped as well and those tears were gone and Hinata had a small grin on her pale face as she looked at the piece of paper that she had crinkled up unknowingly when she clenched her fists during the Sasuke thing.

" W-well!! H-here it.. is!! During this period you'll be going to lunch.. here's two-fifty.. that's the normal lunch amout!!"

Hinata stuttered as she knocked shyly on the door, " Come in Hinata!!"

A warm voice said as Hinata giggled at the teachers phrase, " Can you come here please.. Iruka-sensei.."

Footsteps became more pronounced as the teacher's shadow grew and the door opened and out stepped a tanned male with a scar going across the bridge of his nose. His black tie was in a mess as his deep chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail which didn't do any good because his brown spikes were hanging in front of his face as his caring brown eyes were looking dead at Hinata. His eyes moved to Naruto and they widened as he automatically knew who he was, " New kid… eh?"

Hinata nodded as she gave Iruka the schedule and began to walk back to the office going back the way she and he came from.

" Come in, come in!! Naruto!!" Iruka ushered as he pulled Naruto in and slammed the door. Iruka walked towards his desk and sat down as he took a sip of coffee from his mug which sported a dolphin with a small fish between it's fins as it's big puppy dog eyes made him look really cute..

" Uzumaki Naruto.. please sit next to.."

Iruka scanned the room as he sighed and picked up a clipboard and flipped though a few pages. He came to a stop and studied the pages as he sighed once more and picked up a red pen and did what looked like a circle and a few lines as he glance up a few times.

" Okay.. go sit next to Haku.. Haku raise you hand please!"

A soft and pale had arose as Naruto looked at the beauty in the middle row. She had long graceful hair that went down to her thighs as her bangs were braided in a Chinese-like fashion and her deep brown eyes were hypnotizing just to look in.

Naruto felt his jaw drop as the girl winked at him and he began to drag himself up the stair-like rows of desks. He froze as he let his eyes wonder towards _her_ chest area and found _her_ to be _very_ flat-chested.

Naruto felt a bit of liquid running down his face as he sat down and faced the front of the room and a few students behind him began to giggle as the beautiful female touched his shoulder.

" Ano..(giggle) Naruto-kun!! FYI.. i'm a guy!!" Haku shyly giggled as Naruto officially lost it.

" You're a _dude_!! How's that possible!!" Naruto hissed as Haku giggled again and a small hand was placed on his left shoulder and he turned to see deep cyan eyes.

" Well.. Haku's used to it! I thought the same thing!!"

The female in front of him was just as beautiful as Sakura and just as Haku. Her long blonde hair looked like it was bleached and was about rump length as it was pulled into a high ponytail which one bang covered one of the enticing eyes.

" You've got something on your face..."

Naruto blushed as he quickly turned around as he wiped the little bit of blood from his face as he got from the Haku incident.

"

Okay.. everyone your assignment for right now is to right a poem about someone you hate and the hate you back.. stupid lesson plans!!"

They nodded and Haku went to work as Naruto clenched his pencil and began to write about a certain person he truly loved but he knew would never love him back.

* * *

**! Hate Me ! **

_Hate Me.. _

_Detest Me.. _

_And.. _

_Cling to life in a pathetic way.. _

_Your hate gave me life _

_All of you pain, grief, and strife _

_Greed, Hate, Lust, and Death _

_I suck it all in like I do this crystal meth _

_You hate, you despise, and you may live _

_I'm trying to tell you what you will give _

_Now that you've finally learned _

_It's time to give you what you've earned _

_Death... _

_A quick slice to the throat _

_When I'm done you'll go overboard _

_You'll collapse over the edge of the boat _

_As I sheath my sword you'll always _

_Be inside of me _

_You slowly sink to the bottom of the ocean _

_I'll go home and have a few celebrations _

_When I get a pain in my heart.. wait... _

_Pain.. what is this so-called pain..? _

_It's all so numb.. and dark _

_I'm so dumb.. and all I see is a very dull spark _

_You look at me those bloody and blank eyes _

_Which will soon become muddy and dank _

_I watched, learned, and waited.. and now.. _

_Everywhere.. I'm hated.. _

_Hate Me.. _

_Detest Me... _

_And.. _

_Cling to life in a pathetic way.. _

**! Hate Me !

* * *

**

Naruto looked at his paper and sighed as his anger calmed as he glanced at Haku who had a huge amount of hate in those he supposed normally calm eyes of his. He had a small smirk on his face as a small tear slid down his cheek which was slightly plump, not because of fat but of the innocence he held. Naruto placed his head down as something from the poem sparked something inside of him that made his cry at darkness of the night.

* * *

Sorry for shortness!! Next chapter will be longer I promise!! Now.. who should I place Naru-chan in a room with..? Ne.. who should he be with..?

* * *

**Poll Results!! ( I'll be using numbers from now on...) :3

* * *

Itachi: 16**

Sasuke: 8

Neji: 2

Kiba: 1

OMG!! Itachi is dominating everyone!!! Go Itachi!! Long Live ITANARU!!!


	4. Like Father, Like Son?

**High School Never Ends**

_ItaNaruSasu_

Naruto Uzumaki is the new kid at Konoha High School and he's in for a real surprise. When the hottest dudes in the whole school are after your ass, you can't really do anything about it, right? Wrong! Naruto figures it out and purposely taunts them until one makes a move. Who'll get Uzumaki's ?

_**Actually you all get to vote for who gets him!!!**_

I officially hate my parents.. I was half drunk and I fell asleep on my computer and my _mom_ deleted my story!!! She told me after I woke up!! Well it was kind of my fault anyways, I fell asleep with my screen thingy on and I was told not to drink a margarita!! Hehe, I couldn't help it.. besides at least I didn't get sick. Well here's the crappy school story I started on and I guess you can tell that it's gonna be yaoi!!!

**Remember folks!! You can vote more than one time!! As long it's in a different chapter you can also E-MAIL MEH YOUR VOTES!!!! Now I have 108 you guys rock!!! I love you!!!**

_**WARNINGS:**_

**Short, Shitty, and Stupid due to the constant strains of rushing and occasional threats... next time I get a 'threat' I won't even bother to update!!!**

**Overusage of the 'f' word from Haku...**

**Neji's Destiny Speech**

**Death by the author from boredom by Neji's Destiny Obsession...**

**Short Appeareance by Meh -- ( Telling Neji to shut-up and then runs out...)**

**

* * *

****Chapter IV

* * *

**

_-- Recap --_

_Naruto looked at his paper and sighed as his anger calmed as he glanced at Haku who had a huge amount of hate in those he supposed normally calm eyes of his. He had a small smirk on his face as a small tear slid down his cheek which was slightly plump, not because of fat but of the innocence he held. Naruto placed his head down as something from the poem sparked something inside of him that made his cry at darkness of the night_

_-- End Recap --_

_**-- Flashback --**_

_Young Naruto Uzumaki wasn't the luckiest and most popular kid on the block, in fact he was basically a walking trashbag. People threw stuff at him, some threw rotten banana peels, eggs, meat and even stone. Did anyone bother to even help him... fuck no!!_

_Why, you ask, it was because of his fuckin' father!!!_

_Yes, most fathers are caring, loving , and protective of their so-called loved ones.. oh no... not him. His was the reincarnation of the devil itself. Those snake-like eye watching your every movement, that hissing accent that appeared when he began to talk. That fuckin purple snake with those hellish horns!! He **loathed** that snake, why because it ate his baby fox he'd found one day. Come the next day .. Manda, seemed to smirk whenever Naruto went by that fukin' cage of his._

_Hachi.. his fuckin serial-killing father, killed the mayor of the Southern Oto reigon. After three long and harsh years his father was finally caught and executed one day before his birthday. After the execution, his so-called mother came by and put an effort to raise him. His mother, aka a fuking whorish skank, only gave him enough food to eat on a place to sleep, and a bath every three days._

_It was until that thankful and faithful day Naruto learned the word hate..._

_**--- End Flashback ---**_

Haku was breathing very slowly as his now snapped pencil was lying on the edge of the desk as little peices of wood and chips of paint were scatted and splayed everywhere.For some reason Naruto had this inate ability to feel the anger and intesity of another persons feelings twoards someone. Included with this somehow annoying thing of his he could feel how a persons past might have went, may it be good or bad. He felt the cold aura radiating off of Haku and his eyes eased to look at his paper.

**.!.X.x.X.!. Moving On .!.X.x.X.!.**

Roses are red,

violets are blue

All I wanna say is

FUCK YOU!!

Five long years I spent with your plump little ass

i want to stab you in the eye with a fucking piece of glass.

You lied, cheated, and broke my heart

you have no idea my much I wanna rip you apart.

I tried to ignore you and your selfish ways

i even bet your probably fucking some skanky-ass stray.

I gave you all I could possibly give

i think that using me was your only damn motive.

I was alone since the beginning

and then you had to come along didn't you.

All you made me do was to admit to submitting

Now I'm someone completely new.

I could take only so much of your emotional abuse

whatever the fuckin' reason, you had no damn excuse!

Was I only there to make you feel like a man,

whatever the reason, it was a shitty fuckin' plan.

I just wanted you to know

i used to think you were mighty swell

Now you can kiss my round, tight ass

and go burn in Hell.

_Haku_

**.!.X.x.X.!. Moving On .!.X.x.X.!.**

Naruto gasped as Haku glanced in his direction with those cold and hardened eyes of his, they were so full of hate and murderous intent. It was strong enough to make Naruto be reminded of his little encounter with Gaara. Those same cold eyes reflected some kind of harsh past that they must've had.

Gaara seemed like the type that would have a bloody and painful past from the start. Haku seemed different, his seemed to be a good one that was until someone ruined it and most of it had to do with his parents...

Naruto was looking down at his and he felt Ino's aura mixing with happiness, anger, and heartbreak. Ino was lightly humming as she had a small smile on his face as she found Naruto looking at her. She closed her visible eye and forced her smile to widen.

Naruto pushed it aside as Iruka got the classes attention, " Okay, remember how I said to switch, nevermind that, I want a few volunteers to come up and read theirs, any volunteers..?" the tanned brunette asked as a pale hand rose from the row behind him, as Iruka nodded, " Yes, Neji please come up..."

Naruto gasped as Neji walked down the staris and glanced in his direction, Neji!! It was who Hinata said Sasuke wouldn't even help her!

' _He must be related to her somehow, those same creepy eyes...'_ Naruto's thoughts trailed off as this "Neji" person cleared his throat and began to read.

" NO!"

Everyone including Naruto turned to the back to see a short female with long brunette hair to her waist. Blonde and black streaks were decoraing her hair as her small figure stompted down the stairs and walked directly towards Neji.

" You better not read that poem!! If it's about destiny so **_HELP ME GOD_**!!" She hissed as she blew her hair out of her plump face. Her brown eyes were fixated on Neji as a smirk marred his face as he said,

" The nights destiny is Brightness..  
The waves destiny is Silence..  
The eyes destiny is Admiration..

The winds that flow around all day..  
'Will they be able to withstand my mind'

The stars shine all time..  
'Will they call out for my dreams'

Oh my eyelids,  
Please let my tears find its way...

Oh my soul,  
Please let my body find its way...

After all,  
This little heart of mine...  
Can withstand all but defeat...

_A Poem by Hyuuga Neji _"

The female promply walked back up the stairs, picked up her things as she marched out the door, that was until Iruka stopped her, " Excuse me, who are you, and exactly where do you think you're going?!"

" Teh name is Kit, also known as INS, and if you must know I'm leaving. I'm going home, I'm tired of that asshole with his destiny obsession!!!" 'Kit' hissed as she slammed that door and stormed down the hallways. Naruto, along with everyone else was confused as shit, _' When the hell did she even get in here!?!'_ Everyone though at the same time...

Naruto was startled as Haku's gently encirled his chin, " Well, how do you like it, Naru-kun...? I'd love your opinion, especially about how I plan on killing the fatass..." Naruto 'eeped' as he saw the sadistic look in Haku's chocolate brown orbs.

" W-well.. I-I think yo-you have a c-creative im-imagination." Naruto stuttered pathtically as Haku's grip tightened and then disappeared. He slowly etched those blue orbs towards Haku to see his facial expression change rapidly. After about three to ten seconds his mood settled on the "I-am-okay-but-piss-me-off-and-you're-not-gonna-be-okay" mood. Quickly recuperating Naruto turned his attention back towards Iruka, who in turn looked at him and a soft smile formed on his face," Uzumaki, will you kin-"

_**BZZZZZTTTTT**_

" Damn bell!!! I swear I kill you!!!! Attention students, Anko here, Tsunade-sama, has brought this to my attention, tonight since we have officialy been his a boring and long semester, she wants you all to have a little fun.. so she decided along with Jirayia-sama, that everyone is to come to the gym tonight at six sharp! We're gonna have a little dance boys and girls." Anko chuckled as Naruto muttered, " Scary-ass sadist..."

" Why, yes she is.. Naruto-kun.." Iruka agreed as Naruto gasped, _'What kind of teacher has that good of hearing!!!!'_ Naruto thought frantically as Iruka seemed to read his mind, " I have my ways Naruto-san, I have my ways.."

Naruto gulped and turned his attention back to his paper and glanced back up. He gasped, how can someone write that neat without lines!!!(1)

Iruka sighed as he began to call on Naruto once more, " Uzumaki, as I was saying before that sadist interrupted me was could you ple-!!"

" Attention students, Anko here again, and just wanted to let you know after you finish this block, you are to immeadiatly return to your dorms! If I find anyone out roaming the halls or poking around, you and I will go see Ibiki to have a little chat!!" Anko hissed as a new voice popped in the background, " Maa, calm down you damn sadist..."

" Kakashi watch your damn mouth!! There are children listening to me talk about this fuckin' thing! Have you no damn moral, you lazy-ass prevert!?" Anko sassed as everyone sweatdropped at her usage of language.

" Maa, mendokuse..." this "Kakashi" character said as Anko gasped, " I'll show you _troublesome_!!"

" Oooo... I'm _so_ scared!!" the male sassed as a sarcastic tone rose as a clatter of footsteps followed by the slamming of a door, startling everyone, including Iruka. Letting out a small 'eep' Iruka dropped the percision point Expo Dry-Erase marker and froze. A few snickers were heard throughout the classroom as Naruto looked away from the tanned statue of a teacher and saw a chinese-appearing female with her sleek brunette hair pulled into two tight buns. Her deep chocolate eyes were half-lidded while she along with a few others, giggled at their sensei's antics.

Iruka cracked a coffee-dyed orb to see his whole class giggled and staring at him, snapping out of his stupor, Iruka cleared his throat.

" Okay since my previous two interruptions were basically non-called for I would at least go over the lesson, now what do you call..." Iruka's speech was getting disorted as Naruto's thoughts tettered back to the place where he last left off.

_**-- Flashback --**_

_It was 11:55 in the pitch of night as little Naruto was sitting in an old Lazyboy velvet red recliner that his father so kindly bought him before he was killed. The broken arm rest and head rest had multiple springs sticking out of it, in directions never thought possible and angles he has never seen before. _

_Being the scrawny little self curled up in the broken peice of shit and forced himself to stay awake. Unfortunantly his little body was tired and wanted to recover from the harsh treatment his so-called 'friends' did to him. Kin, Zaku and Dosu had to move away, thanks to the fact that they were to transfer schools for some unknown reason. Naruto felt bad for Kin, she wouldn't stop crying when she found out the news, Zaku and Dosu took it a little bit better and bid him goodbye._

_The only true friend Naruto, aside from the trio of movers was this little kid whose parents were killed by his father. Lee, Rock Lee, was the only true friend that little bobbed-haired kid with the largest eyebrows he'd ever seen, for his age though. Lee was **the** nicest person on the planet and the most forgiving. Lee understood it wasn't Naruto's fault his father was like that, his father chose to live life like that. Little Lee was the first person to comfort him after his fathers death, Lee told it like it was and admitted he was happy that Hachibi was gone. Lee knew that Naruto felt the same way, but didn't like to admit it, and he was right._

_In about a years time, Lee had to go to school, and Naruto, having no education whatsoever had no clue what this "school" was. Well, he'd heard about it from Kin, but never really paid attention.. he kind of has the ADHD thing, whereas he could pay much attention and couldn't be still for more than thirty minutes._(2)

_Now, back alone Naruto was still looking back on his past, until a shrill shreek cut through the silence of the night. Naruto shot upwards, " Momma...? That you..." Naruto asked nervously as he edged himself towards the door, and right when he got there the door flung open._

_**THUD** _

_His mothers naked and mutalated body flew towards him as his immoblized body and her cold and bloody carcas collied with his small frame as something metallic his the cold ground of his 'house'. Naruto was horrifried as his nice neighbors were walking by his house and the the mans wife happened to glance over and see his situation._

_" AHHH!!!" She screeched as she clung to her husbands arm. Naruto finally caught on to what she was screaming about, " N-no!!! I- no didn't do it!!! Swear I didn't know how.. what happened!!??" Naruto shouted as her husband pulled out a cell phone and preesed three familiar numbers.. numbers he knew as 911. Naruto was frantically panicking, as feint sirens were blaring and he pushed his mothers body to the side. Something deep within him told him not to run, but stand his ground. He grabbed his mothers head and cradeled it in his little lap. Her blood-covered blonde hair was clinging to his face as she was beginning to turn blue._

_Blaring sirens became more visible and and unberable, as Naruto's sensative ears picked up the glass-shattering sound. Cradling the head of his "mother" he clutched it tightly in his little arms as the slamming of doors and hustle of footsteps became much louder as they all came to a stop at his open door._

_" Tch... so you're becoming like your father, eh, you little demon?!" A gruff and messed up looking police officer hissed as he spat at the demon._

_" Mikama.. don't be like that.. I'm sure he couldn't have done it.. he's only a child! How could he have possible have done it." A female office with, quite a large bust said as she eased out from behind this "Mikama" as he snorted and walked out. Before he disappeared out of sight he hissed, " Belive what you wish, I still say he is like that serial-killin' bastard... get the body away form him... he might **do somthing** with it.."_

_" Urusai.. you fuckin' sick bastard!!!" Naruto shouted as the language startled not only himself but the female, and temporaily stunned the male._

_" Why would I ever do that to my mom!!!" He hissed as Manda that snake he hated so much had gotten out of his cage and slithered around Naruto's body and hissed at the police officers.(3) The supposedly 'man' of the group of police froze as that hiss resonated in the small house._

_" Now, now, little one let's not get nasty... all we want is the body.." The female said with a gentle voice._

_" Tch, f-forget it Misurai... let the monster b-be..." Mikama stuttered as Naruto caught it, " What's wrong.. I thought your quote is to protect and serve...? Tell me, little man, are you afraid of me.. better yet are you afraid of **him**?" Naruto laughed sadistically as Manda unravled from Naruto and hissed at Mikama._

_" T-Tch.. I-I'd never b-be afraid of a-a s-s-s-snake!! Get that thing away from me!!!!" He shreeked shrilly as he shot out of the room. Misurai, sighed as she gently pushed the snake aside as Naruto shivered and clutched his mothers head closer to his fragile body a as the female officer quiteky asked, " Uzumaki-chan... can you please hand over your mothers corpse...? We are in dire need of it to prove that you're innocent."_

_" I don't give a shit, just because she's dead doesn't mean she's gone forever!! Does that make you **fresher** than her..?" Naruto shouted as something raged within his small body. Manda hissed as he felt the rage flowing form his owner. Slithering out the door, Manda made its way elsewhere._

_" I didn't say that..." She gently said, as not to anger the boy, in fear that his father's sadistic nature may reveal itself._

_" Just because she doesn't talk as much, and she doesn't move around alot, she's still fresh!" Naruto said as he seemed to hiss at the officer as she recoiled, " See, you're just like everyone else!! You're scared of me aren't you!!" the blond shouted as he broke down in tears and he tightened his little grip on the head. _

_" N-no.. I'm not.. I was just startled when you shouted at me... I really dislike loud noises..." She softly cooed as Naruto's grip loosened on the head. She placed her hand on Naruto's blonde mop of hair and swayed her hand side-to-side as Naruto leaned into it._

_" Come now, child, we need to use the body and perform an autopsy.. your mother would like it..." Misurai said as she encircled his Naruto small hand and pulled him upwards, " All right!! Come in here and seize the body!!" she shouted as three people dressed in white, high-ass collar hospital cloaks ran inside and bent over his mothers body as Naruto turned, Misurai, motioned him towards the door._

_" Come, young one, you must be tired..." she said as Naruto nodded as he yawned and wobbled his fragile body towards the female officer, and as Naruto made contact with her pant leg he blacked-out._

_As Naruto entered dreamland, **his **voice spoke out, " Yes, my son.. what will you do now? You're all alone.. in this cold, painful, and harsh chunk of rock called earth..what will you possibly do.. eh? Run..?" _

_Naruto gasped as those yellow, slittled orbs, glowing above him as snakes slithered around him and towards the pair of eyes. Slithering and piling on one another the snakes formed something Naruto would never forget.. that figure of his father. Hair black as the night itself, that pasty pale skin that puts the moon to shame, those muscular arms and legs that broght him his frightful reputation. Yep, that was his father, blinded by the bright flash of light, Naruto failed to notice that snakes were wrapping and coiling around his small frame._

_" WHAT DO YOU FUCKIN' WANT FROM ME!!!!" Naruto shouted as snakes hissed at the sudden spike in noise level._

_" Kukukukuku.." That fuckin' cackle of his scared him to no end on the inside, _' Don't let your enemy find out, he'll exploit it in any and everyway possible...'_ Naruto thought of the actual helpful advice his father had given him and Naruto glared as Hatchbi, crouched down to his son's level._

_" I want you, Naruto.. understand this, you're mine, you cannot run away from me.. I know evreything.." he hissed as he clutched Narutos chin._

_" Tch.. how I can I be "yours" if your dead, BAKA!!" Naruto hissed as he bit the thumb of his father, who recoiled and jumped backwards. He must've have hurt him because he was licking his thumb as little droplets of metallic fluid dripped from the bleeding thumb._

_Naruto gasped as his father reached behind his and his sensative hearing picked up something metal being pulled from some sort of sheath.. walking fowards Hachi crouched down once more and pushed Naruto onto his back as the snakes all fled away._

_" You stupid peice of shit... you fail to realize I am undying.. I'm immortal!!! You listen, this will prove you're mine, foxy.." Hachi hissed as he revealed the knife and pressed it against Naruto's plump face. Applying pressure onto the knife, Naruto felt the blade cutting his tanned flesh. Naruto felt pain, he aslo felt blood dribbling down his face as Hachi pulled back and did it about five more times.._

_" Now you will realize, you're mine Naruto.. those marks will prove it.." he said in a gentle tone as Naruto glared and shouted, " You idiot, they'll heal!!"_

_" They're too deep to heal, permanet scars for life.. now you know.. I'm always inside you.. anger will reveal who you really are Naruto! You are **my **son!! Understand that, and you will be strong! Love only yourself, fight only for yourself!! Then you can understand what fear really is, and you can undestand what power really is.."_

_" FUCK YOU!! I'm not a concedited bastard like you! I'll protect my friends and the people I love!!" Naruto shouted as tears collected in his eyes._

_" Oh, and that would be...?" Hachi asked quietly._

_" Definantly now you!!" Naruto hissed as Hachi cackled evilly._

_" If you wanna live by that.. then take this advice, you will be weak, if you want to prove me wrong then.." Hachi stopped as Naruto froze, " Then what..?"_

_" You're a foolish little one, you won't prove me wrong.. your hate isn't strong enough, your not strong enough. If you actually attempt to try.. run and survive. Run, survive, and cling pathetically to life.. as if was your last resort!!!" He shouted as Naruto was awoken by the shouts of two undistinguishable voices._

_" KID WAKE UP!!" Misurai shouted as she and another female officer had been trying to wake him up. Something had happened to him, that she hadn't seen, but he had three cuts on each cheek. Each one, looked very deep, and maybe turn out permanent._

_Naruto shot upwards and he began panicking, as he looked towards his house, he saw those three men carrying and emergency lift thing, and on it was a small frail body covered with a white sheet. Hearing something, Naruto __turned around and saw his father standng there grinning like a chseire cat and then m vanished out of sight.(4)_

**_--- End Flashback ---_**

" Naruto-san..? Are you okay...? You look kinda pale..." Ino asked as Naruto began to get quite the case of nausea. Shaking his head a little his vision corrected itself as the first thing Naruto saw was Haku's worried look. Those coffee-colored orbs filled to the brim with worry and protectiveness?? Haku smiled as Iruka clapped his hands and said, " Okay!! Everyone get to lunch I expect you back in about an hour!!"

Everyone cheered as they shout out of the room, unless you count Haku and Naruto who were pulled out by Ino.

As Ino slowed Naruto saw the most beautiful female he'd every seen before. She had long blonde hair most was pulled up by long ponytail/ribbon, but some was still left hanging, and some hung on her right eye. She had crystal clear blue eyes as her average skin tone made her abosolutly breathtaking.

" Hold Ino-chan!!" Naruto whined as Ino came to a halt.

" Nanda...?" Ino asked.

" Who's that...?" Naruto questioned as Ino looked to where his finger was pointing. Laughter bubbled inside her as it did Haku, who let out a little giggle.

" What..?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

" Naru-kun.. that's Deidara." Ino said as bits of laughter came out between words.

" Deidara.. that's an odd name for a girl isn't it.. Ino-chan?" Naruto said as both Ino and Haku burst into laughter as it got the so-called females attention.

" Imoto-chan...nanda..." this "Deidara" asked as (s)he walked over and Naruto suddenly knew why those two were laughing..

" Oh fuck... INO!!" Naruto hissed as Ino ignored him and continued on quitely.. **(yeah right..)**

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Ino busted out as the dubbed female came over and looked at Ino who was tearing up and turning red as she paused to catch her breath. (S)he looked at Naruto and moaned as he realized what happened.

" So..what's you name blondie..yeah..?" Deidara asked as Naruto gulped as he caught a sparkle of something in _his_ eyes.

" N-naruto..." Naruto stuttered as Deidara chuckled and placed his hand on his mop of hair.

" Name's Deidara.. yeah..!!! Aren't you a cute little uke, yeah.." Deidara said as he rubbed Naruto's head.

" NANDA KORE!!" Naruto shouted as Deidara chuckled and ran off as Naruto fumed. Haku took the uke part to a new level as he had abosolutly no room to talk.. his seme.. was quite the _dominating _one..

Blushing Haku ushered Naruto and Ino into the lunchroom as Deidara and a shorter redhead watched it all.

" Tch.. so that _his _son, eh? Well just have to let _him_ know, eh, Sasori-sama... yeah?" Deidara said to the donned Sasori as the redhead nodded and turned tail as Deidara chuckled as he too turned and left.

**Okay, finally done, yall happy now!! You better be! Since my school is full of fangirls the poll has reached and I will only type this once,

* * *

**

**Poll

* * *

**

**1. 142 votes - SasuNaru ( YATTA!!! I mean, damnit you weren't supposed to win!!!)**

**2. 135 votes - ItaNaru ( 0o Nanda...)**

**3. 91 votes - GaaNaru ( X3 Yayz!! Third Place!!)**

**4. 89 votes- KibaNaru ( DX Noes!!)**

**5. 23 votes- NejiNaru ( sorry Neji TT-TT)**

**!!!!! Remember !!!!!**

**Poll ends in next chapter, I'll get my beta to edit this but for now it's 2:41 in the morning and I am fuckin' tired..

* * *

**

**1.)** I noticed shit like that and overexagerate it sometimes...

**2.)** I don't really know if that's true, but the can't stay still part my friend has it and he can't but that may be just him.

**3.)** His fathers blood had some connection with snakes, and is basically the Hatchibi in human form. I'm making all of the Bijuu from the series and making them legendary things such as singers, killers, lawyers, and archologists.

**4.)** Naruto, is like himself in the regular series, except the blood will boil and his fathers nature will come out. Either through emotional stress, pain, and lonlieness. It will throw him off balence at times so, he loose a few hours of sleep. If _his _nature comes out one too many times, Naruto's stablility will become drastically unstable and will snap at random times.

**5.)** Sometimes call a mirages, I call it seeing things. Naruto's fathers blood is flowing within his veins and therefore he'll have illusionary visions of his father.


	5. Chapter ?

**Kit: **Ohayou Minna-san! I hope your all eager to read the next installment of High School Never Ends! Really, me too!! I hope you all will enjoy the Smexing Naruto hotness!!

**Naruto**: TO FUCKING BAD!!

**Kit**: Naruto...

**Naruto**: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!! I SAID IT, YOU ALL ARE PISSING KIT OFF, ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAINING ABOUT UPDATE AND KIT'S REALLY TRYING TO! STOP FUCKING TELLING HER WHAT TO DO AND HELP HER OUT!! GIVE HER SOME ADVICE OR TELL HER WHERE SHE COULD IMPROVE!! SUFFER!!

**Kit**: Naruto!! That's my luv!! - **Kiss - **

**Sasuke & Itachi:** - **Uchiha Glare of Doom® -**

* * *

Ino and Haku both giggled as they both watched Naruto's tipsy behavior. They both knew that Kiba and Deidara spiked the punch, all they needed to do was sit back and watch… 

Well according Kiba anyways, who had a knack for getting stuff like this right…

" Well, well, well. If it isn't Ino-pig! What's your sluttish ass doing here? Oh, and I see you have that rancid fag with you…" Sakura hissed as she glared at Haku. She hated him for two reasons; he was hotter than her first of all. A **guy** should _NOT_ be hotter than a girl, especially her!!Two, her precious Sasuke-kun hung out with him! It wasn't much, but a stingy bitch like herself was a very jealous person…

" Get lost you crud-infested, Einstein-impersonating, big-assed fore headed bitch!! Leave Haku alone, unless you want Zabuza to kick your ass!!" Ino hissed as Haku had a nerving smirk on his face as Ino seethed. As much as she hated to admit it, Sakura was smarter than her. She was the top student in the Sophomore Exams with Shizune-sensei…

" You think I care about that freak? He's nothing but an air-headed jerk-off.." Sakura chuckled to herself as she flicked strands of her beautiful locks of hair away from her face.

" He's ugly too.." Sakura muttered, so that only Haku could hear, and in turn the normally calm boy was bout to snap until Naruto chimed in.

" Leave 'im alone! 'et hi.. get sum peace! Leave them a'one hoe befo' I have to knock yo' ass out!!"

Ino scooted towards a fuming Haku, also translating Naruto's drunken speech agreeing whole heartedly as she began to say the exact opposite of Sakura's cruel words, trying to soothe the emotional male.

Sakura snorted like the prep she was and stalked off in search of her clique. Ino, who was calming Haku gave Naruto an approving wink as he nodded and was swallowed up by the partying teens.

* * *

_Reddish-orbs opened slowly as they narrowed, allowing themselves to become accustomed to the incoming scenes. Slowly closing once more, something caught their attention. An orange and black shirt was over his large frame, it hardly covered his chest, but it tried. _

_' Nani.. This is the shirt that the new kid wore to the… oh hell...' was the only thought that ran through the males head as he shot up. His rosy-orbs widening as the sight, a tan bottom was facing the air, while three fingers penetrated the tight heat. One hand was stroking an excited length and one rosy pink tongue was licking rapidly drying lips in pure lustful hunger. Beads of sweat cascaded down the excited and heated body like a raging dam that had been opened after years of build up. _

_A flushed face was scrunched up in pleasure and a succulent mouth was calling, " Right there Itachi-sama, right there!" _

_Red-eyes were wide as his hormones, after a few years of disuse, stirred. All of his blood rushed to his awakening member. Ever since he'd hit puberty, he'd NEVER gotten this excited in such a short amount of time._

_Itachi watched as the small blonde-haired teen glanced up at him, lust showing clearly in his ocean-blue orbs. The small hand stroking it's own flesh left as the three fingers inserted inside their own body were erotically pulled out as he let out a mewl of displeasure. The blonde-haired horn dog suddenly pounced! He gasped as the body was being pushed onto his own bed and a small amount of weight was suddenly on top of him._

_Itachi silently watched as the blonde-haired freshman placed his cum covered digits into his mouth and began to suck while simultaneously grinding his hips into the arousal hidden within the elder's pants. His erection twitched as those three spit-drenched fingers slowly eased out of his mouth, a string of saliva was all that remained as a pink tongue licked his lips, breaking the small strand._

_Small hands placed themselves on an evident need confined with in those blasted pants. Gripping it tightly the Uchiha twitched slightly as a small groan escaped those pale lips. Wincing as those accursed hands began to massage him, he finally reached his limit…_

**

* * *

**

Naruto laid his head down on his desk, a headache settling in, as he was unfortunately he was seating between the pink-haired bitch, Sakura and the royal ass-face, Sasuke.

" Okay, for this project you'll all be discussing your feelings towards one another. Although you may want to express your feelings, NO TOUCHING ALLOWED!" Kakashi lazily said as his dark-orb landed on a certain Haruno and Uchiha, well Haruno anyways. The young Hatake knew Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead touching her; the only thing that turned on _any_ Uchiha was power, knowledge, and a deep competition. Why did he know, he and another Uchiha had gotten into it one day...

" Hey loser…" Sakura nosily stated as Naruto groaned but ignored her.

" Loser… Answer me you dimwit!!" Sakura harshly shouted as the Uchiha glanced towards Naruto's direction and sighed, this was going to be such a damn pain, _' Stupid bitch...'_

" Loser. Dimwit. Dobe. Stupid Freshman!!!" Sakura annoying screeched as she slammed Naruto in the ribs. Sasuke sighed as he clasped his hands together and settled for glaring at the annoying preppy cheerleader.

" Bitch… Shut. The. Fuck. Up!!" Naruto hissed as Sakura backed off, and wisely shut her mouth as Sasuke gave an approving look towards the annoyed blonde.

**

* * *

**

_:: Attention everyone!!::_ Anko's stern voice cut in, right in the middle of the lesson. Her voice held no emotions, there was no happiness, no anger, and not even her sadistic side could be heard.

_:: Come to the Auditorium immediately!::_ she stoically said as she turned the intercom off and everyone looked confused. Iruka sighed as he uncapped the lid of his marker and snapped it on the head of his marker. He motioned for everyone to stand and they did as they were told, Naruto, being the new kid even knew not to mess with Iruka's temper.

Ino, Haku, and Naruto all looked confused as they waited for the mass to calm. After everyone managed to get out, Ino and the other two males walked out.

Ino and Naruto broke into a jog as to catch up to everyone, however Haku was keeping up fine.

"Aside from a few others in the school, Haku is one of the fastest dudes here…" Ino explained, she thought Naruto needed to know, judging from the shocked and confused look on his face.

Haku chuckled as Naruto huffed and Ino giggled, _' Stubborn, eh Naruto??'_

* * *

" Greeting everyone.. I'm Hoshigaki Mizu, and this is FNN. Today, is a devastating day, today is the day of that day. What I mean is simple everyone, today, is the day that the mass murdering lunatic Hatchi was executed. He was an insane member of our society, and the world is glad to be rid of him…" the women on the television said as Naruto's eyes went wide, how could've forgotten!! 

" Normally, we here at FNN would not bring this up, but however something has happened that shouldn't have. It seems that someone, clearly not in their right state of mind, has dug up and stolen the body of Hatchi. If you have any…" her voice was ignored by Naruto the second she said someone had dug that bastard up.

His face visibly paled and the white-haired male three rows of bleachers beind him, was watching intently. Ino nudged him and Haku looked on worriedly as a displeased gag made Naruto ailing. The white-haired male was staring intently as the now ill blonde-haired male, a small smirk made its way onto his face, " So.. it **_is_** him after all, eh? It seems Deidara and Sasori aren't idiots after all… Hehehe, this'll be fun!"

Naruto moaned as the last thing he heard and felt was Ino's terrified shriek and the painful collision of the bleachers.

**

* * *

**

**Kit:** Okay!! Thanks to a certain tanuki in my Scaled Kitsune reviews, I got my motivation back! Splee!! Here's what you have to look forward to from now on!! TEASER TIME!! YAYZ!!

**Naruto: **Oh, and don't you all DARE think about leaving reviews like **Hurry up and update!! **Or **Yeah, Yeah, hurry up and update!** If you do so help me I'll-

**Sasuke:** Dobe, calm down. Anyways, **_TRY_** to leave Kit some helpful advice like how she could improve on whatever, or at least be nice about it…

Kit: Leaves room 

**Neji:** You're one to talk about being nice…

**Sasuke:** Urusai! Oh, by the way, Sakura fan, KIT WILL NOT BE NICE TO SAKURA IN THIS FIC UNLESS SHE EARNS IT!! Kit hates Sakura in every single way and will not say anything nice about her, _UNLESS_ **you **can convince her…

**Gaara:** ……………………

**Naruto: **So, if you want more HSNE, review!! Its not hard, just press that button in the lower left-hand corner that says "GO"! If you do, there should be a lemon coming up soon!!!!!!!!!!!

**Itachi: **………………………

**Naruto:** ………………………

**Sasuke: **Okay then… ………………

**Ino: **Oh! By the way, the winner of the poll will be announce in the next chapter, if you all can assure Kit that you'll all review and give her some helpful advice!!

**Haku: **… Oh, what's this…? Kit left a note, it says " Thanks to everyone who reviewed on Scaled Kitsune and High School Never Ends!! You all make me feel loved and since you all made me feel good inside, I'll try my hardest when a lemon comes up!!!"

**Ino: **Aww, how sweet!!! If you all want a **good** or **juicy lemon** you need to review!!!!! REVIEW DAMN IT!!!


	6. Sorry

**Due to family matters and personal problems I need to say that:**

**HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS IS CANCELLED UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE!!**


End file.
